Dimensional Jump
by Saphire3654
Summary: Lucy finds herself in another dimension with Wendy by a bracelet given to her by Ultear. But maybe it's for the best...after all, everyone she ever knew and loved was already dead...then again...at least in her dimension there weren't pirates... Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own fairy tail! i only own this plot!**

**AN: I hate people who red every chapter and comment on how stupid it is, if you don't like the story from chapter 1 then don't go unto chapter 2**

**AN2: I hope you all like it! it's my 1st Nalu story, i've been meaning to write this for a while but was kinda stuck on my other stories, i got motivation after reading the latest manga release!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Death and another Dimension**

It was chaos, complete and utter chaos. The Grand Magic Tournament had all been a ploy. Eclipse had been a set-up used as cover and now the real plan was set into motion. The End of the Tournament had resulted in full blown war when it was revealed that all mages who had partaken in the tournament or were in the stands would have their magic sealed to make an example for the rest of the world…magic was being banned.

It was being banned from anyone not a part of the Magic council or of royalty. This had of course resulted in a fight….a fight that the mages were losing. A high tech Magic suppressant shield had been erected and only the really powerful mages still had enough magic to use. People were being picked off like flies and brought away.

Lucy was one of the few who still had a bit of magic left; she stood back to back with Natsu, Erza and Gray as they tried to shield Wendy who had been pierced through the leg by a guard, her magic was so low she couldn't heal herself.

"Lucy, Take Wendy and head for Gates" Erza said as she blocked a sword

"N-No way! I can't leave you guys!" Lucy began to protest only to have Natsu grip her arm and spin her to face him, a very foolish move in the middle of a battle but apparently he didn't care.

"You are not getting caught, do you understand me?!" He growled "I _can't_ lose you…so please, just go"

She didn't want to listen, she wanted to stay and fight. But she knew that out of all of them, she was the greatest liability. She nodded reluctantly and quickly scooped up Wendy.

Natsu and Erza took up positions in front her while Gray guarded her back. They took off. Natsu shouted out his many attacks and Erza sent swords flying, Gray would block any attacks headed for them back. They made it to the gates where a combination of attacks only opened a small enough portal in the shield for her to get through.

"Don't worry about us Luce" Natsu said, Erza and Gray nodding in agreement "We'll be alright, just wait for a bit okay?"

Natsu was being rarely sweet and reassuring, which in Lucy's books was never a good thing. She nodded, despite her worries and quickly jumped through the rapidly depleting hole.

She stumbled, but managed to keep herself from falling, Wendy still safely in her arms. She looked back but didn't see any of her friends; they were no where in sight. With a stifled sob she ran through the eerily calm town, all the stores were abandoned. The shockwaves and cries of battle came from the coliseum.

"Lu-cy" Wendy's voice croaked, causing her to halt

"Hai Wendy?"

"We n-need to h-hide" Lucy didn't bother to ask what they were hiding from and quickly dived into an alley. Everything would have been so much easier if they had Happy or Charlie to scout the area but sadly the two exceeds had been captured.

Minutes passed and no one came, but Lucy refused to move from her position. After a few more minutes she heard the loud sound of boots hitting the ground. By the sound of it whoever was coming was wearing armor.

"Let us go!" She heard the female cry and wondered who was being held hostage "Don't hold Meredy like that!"

Her wonder was instantly answered. It was Ultear and Meredy. They had been captured.

"Men take them into the shield; your sacrifices will be carved into history along with everyone else on the inside as an example for all mages who disobey"

Ultear was still screaming and shouting, but by some bit of fate she saw Lucy in her position peeking from behind a crate. Ultear started to struggle even more and this time managed to get free. Without any of her capturers seeing, she threw a bracelet at Lucy.

Lucy caught the item and watched as Ultear was once again held captive and brought away with Meredy who was thrown over a guards shoulder.

Only one man was left and by the suit of armor he wore Lucy knew he was a captain. He stood still for a few minutes. "It's time" His sudden words held a sense of dread for Lucy, she didn't know what he meant but it couldn't be anything good.

The man lifted his hand to the sky and a huge magical circle formed in the air "_Kurai shi ga kaishi _" She watched as the circle changed from green to dark blue. Nothing of importance had seemed to happen and the sounds of battle still commenced…but of course she had thought too soon because after a few seconds, loud screams filled the air.

Oh My God. He was killing hem. He was killing everyone in the coliseum! She couldn't let him! She had to stop him.

She lay down Wendy quietly and drew a key; she didn't see which one and didn't care "_Open the gate_!" Loki appeared, he looked battered but that was probably because she had been using him a few minutes before.

"Kill him" She hissed, not at all caring that she had just ordered an execution.

Loki's eyes darken and his fist lit up, the man must have noticed the sudden light in the alley because he looked their way…it was too late though, he could not dodge Loki's fist through his chest. The circle flashed out of existence and Loki disappeared, her magic too depleted to sustain him any longer.

She lifted Wendy back into her arms and ran back towards the coliseum. "L-Lucy" Wendy once more croaked "I s-smell death"

Lucy hoped what she smelled was from the man Loki had just killed.

The barrier that was once up was completely gone and she easily entered. What she saw had her freezing in spot, not one person was standing, all were on the ground, and some bodies were a dull blue while others were turning blue.

She saw Gray and Juvia first, they were obviously dead, their bodies already a blue colour, they were holding each others hand, no doubt they had drawn comfort from one another during the last moments. Erza and Jellal were next, they were both a distance from each other and looked like they had been stretching to reach the other and failing as life left them.

Wendy began to sob, hiding her head in Lucy's tattered clothing "T-They should have left with us!"

"L-Lucy?"

The girl in questioned swiveled, coming upon the sight of Ultear, balancing against the wall, she was slowly turning blue "Ultear? H-How are you-"

"No time for questions Lucy" Ultear said, her voice surprisingly strong "The spell used drains the magic of anyone its affected, even after its stopped and you know mages can't live without magic…I won't last long, I'm only alive because I came into the barrier so late" She stumbled to Lucy's side and touched the bracelet on the blondes wrist "This is very important Lucy…I don't know if it'll work, it was a work in progress…it's suppose take you back in time" She turned a few beads that were lodged into the jewelry "It only…needs a bit of blood…Please be safe…it can take a maximum of 2 people so…Wendy..Can go…"

Ultear smiled at the blonde "This is…the…least I can…do for…hurting you so many…times" Lucy watched the life leave Ultear's eyes and felt sorrow wash over her…everyone was dead.

She looked down at Wendy, the girl had gone unconscious from blood loss and the shock of the situation. Lucy wished she could follow her lead but she had one last person to find.

Her arms ached under the weight of Wendy but she refused to put the girl down with the other dead bodies. Finally, after much searching, she caught a sign of spiky pink hair…and the person was still groaning.

She smiled "Natsu!" she shouted, running over to him. She fell to her knee's, placing Wendy beside her. The pink haired boy before her looked up at her blearily "Luce…you're alright" he smiled and Lucy felt the tears she had been keeping in fall full throttle down her face. Her hands covered her mouth as she stifled her sobs. His body was becoming so blue.

"I want you to have it" he said, raising his hand to touch her cheek. He was ice cold.

She shook her head, knowing exactly what was talking about

"_Lucy! Come here!" Natsu shouted from his place on a cliff, they had just finished their latest mission. Erza and Gray were out looking for food while she was setting up the tents. They had decided to camp out on a cliff that overlooked the sea._

_She paused in tying a rope to walk to the dragon-slayers side, Happy was circling above them "What is it Natsu? I have stuff to do, stuff that might I add you should be doing too"_

_He grinned up at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him. They stayed like that for a while, merely looking out at the sea. _

"_Well if this is what you called me for then I'm leaving"_

"_I want you to have it" he suddenly said_

_She paused in her actions to stand "What?"_

_He sighed before looking up at the midnight sky "When a Dragon or a Dragon-slayer dies, a fraction of their power is manifested in a gem…it's called a Hearts scale…I've never seen one before…but when I die…I want you to have it"_

_She looked at him, his face was completely relaxed and he was smiling at her, it made her assume he was joking "Okay, whatever you want! It's pointless though, you won't be dieing anytime soon"_

She had thought it was a joke. Obviously it wasn't "I can't, you can't die! You weren't supposed to die until I'm 100!" she wrapped her arms around his freezing body, her body shaking with her sobs "Don't go Natsu! Please don't!"

"I'm sorry Luce"

Those were the last words he said. His body went still and she stayed in his arms for minutes, merely crying at her loss. She had loved him. They were supposed to be together! She had promised herself to tell him how she felt after the tournament and now she would never be able to.

"I love you" she whispered just before she felt something warm under her and rose to see a small red light about the size of a bottle cork rise out of Natsu's frigid chest. It flickered, as if it held a flame. The glow dissipated leaving behind a pretty red gem. She touched it and smiled at the warmth that ran through her. It reminded her so much of Natsu.

She had to stop crying. She had to be strong. She would see him again if Ultears bracelet worked. She dried her tears and pulled Wendy into her arms. She rubbed the bracelet across a wound on her cheek and watched as it glowed a bright gold.

It was working. She would see them again, she gave Natsu's body one last glance "I'll see you soon Natsu" Those were her last words before her world went black.

* * *

Lucy shot up. Was she back? Maybe it had all been a bad dream. She looked around. She didn't recognize the room she was in. In fact, upon looking down, she didn't recognize the clothes she was in. It was all lacy and revealed too much skin; many bangles were around her wrist and bare feet.

She rose from the small bed and walked over to the full length mirror on the wall beside a small closet. She didn't look any different…save for her weird clothing. She stepped back and looked around the room, it was small. It only held a bed and closet. It had two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other outside.

She decided that going outside would be the best way to figure out where exactly she was. Had she gone back further in time than anticipated? Ultear _had_ said it was a work in progress. She stepped outside and blinked. Apparently she was in an inn.

Another door opened and she turned to see Wendy walk out of the room parallel to hers, the girl was dressed in the same weird clothing as her…only less revealing. This was getting weird, if they were back in time and Wendy was with her then…shouldn't they be back at the guild or something?

"Wendy?"

The girl turned and instantly beamed "Lucy!" she ran into Lucy's open arms "What's happening? The last thing I remember was everyone being dead…"

Lucy sighed "I honestly don't know Wendy, Ultear told me the bracelet would take us back in time, but, things seem a bit weird"

Wendy nodded, her depression suppressed in order to better handle the situation "Let's check things out"

They walked down the hall, making note that anyone they saw was not dressed like them but didn't seem to mind their mode of dress. They went down the last step of the stairs and entered a tiny reception room. They were barely there a second when the doors were pushed open.

A woman with silky black hair and the darkest green eyes Lucy had ever seen entered. She was dressed just like them and seemed to know them too since her eyes had zoned in on them. "Lucy! Wendy! You over slept, the shows already started!"

She grabbed their hands and pulled them through the door with her. If Lucy had thought things were weird before, now she thought the world was out of balance. It was like they were back in the times of pirates!

They were in a coastline town; it bickered with people who went along the streets either selling or buying or in the case of the children, playing with wooden swords. They were going uphill so when she turned she saw the vast ocean. The town had a large port that docked many ships.

They continued running, taking many turns until they came upon a set of large gates guarded by two men with guns. Lucy made note that from their mode of dressing that she was definitely somewhere they had never been. Usually guards wore armor…not pieces of clothing and guards, even when she was younger usually wore armor.

The guards stepped aside and opened the gates once they saw the clothing. The woman, whatever her name was, had dragged inside the large mansion before pulling them through many doors. When they finally stopped they were in a large sitting room that held many other women dressed like them, they arrived just in time to see a set leave through the other large double doors at the same time another set came in.

"Hey Lucy, Wendy"

"You guys overslept?"

"You're late"

Apparently everyone knew them there, but Lucy for the life of her could not recognize one face. It was this fact that made her finally realize that she was not in Magnolia, Ultear's bracelet had sent her somewhere totally foreign to her.

Unconsciously she tightened her grip on her free hand, what if her friends weren't here? Warmth travelled up her fisted hand and she opened it to see Natsu's heart scale. Had it followed her through time?

The woman saw the gem "Wow, did your mother give you that one too?" she asked, Lucy gave her a confused look and the woman reached out to lift up a necklace off Lucy's chest, it had a gem just like Natsu's only it was a dark purple "You know, like this one? You said your mother left it in her will for you when she died remember…how did you get another one?"

"I found it" Lucy quickly lied

"Oh, well, give it here, I'll make this one into a bracelet, it'll be finished before it's your time to dance" Lucy was so focused on the word dance that she didn't notice the woman had taken the gem and gone over to a small table that held many trinkets.

"Lucy-chan, I'm a bit worried" Wendy said as she griped Lucy's clothes "This is not our world"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused

"I can feel it in the air with my magic, we aren't in a different time Lucy…we're in a different dimension"

Lucy froze "What?"

"Grandeeney taught me about them, there are different dimensions with the same persons only in different lives…few people had ever travelled through them…we are obviously in a different dimension where we are…apparently…dancers"

Lucy would have thought it entirely preposterous if she wasn't witnessing these things first hand. If she was a different dimension then there was a chance Natsu and the others were still alive…right?

Lucy saw the woman coming back over and quickly looked down at Wendy "When this is all over we need to search our rooms for anything that might give us a link to our situation, okay Wendy?"

The wind dragon-slayer nodded…Lucy wondered if Wendy was still a dragon-slayer, maybe she was, because she could sense the shift in dimensions. Did that mean she could still use stellar magic?

The woman reached them and slipped on a small bracelet unto the many other bangles Lucy had around her wrist. Unlike the one around her neck that was held by a mere string, Natsu's heart scale was jammed into a socket on a gold bangle.

"Maria! Come and help me with this dress" The woman looked up and sighed "Well it's your turn next Lucy, do your best, just like you always" Maria pushed Lucy towards the door. They opened to let in the last batch of dancers.

"Good luck Lucy-chan!" Wendy shouted

Lucy sighed before walking out into the well-lit room. She stepped into a large clearing in a ballroom; people were standing around her in a circle Drinking champagne and chatting while others were taking to the refreshment table.

A small set of people were over to the side. They were dressed, a little like her and were using weird instruments to make beautiful sounds. It was time for her to dance and dance she would. She just wanted to get it over with.

She twirled around the space she got, never having both feet on the ground at one time. Her dance spoke of her emotions. It screamed her anger at the tournament that led to her situation, it screamed of her sorrow of watching Natsu die and it also spoke of the small glimpse of hope she held that everyone was alive in this world.

The music stopped and so did her dance. The claps ad whistles that rang were more than what the others had gotten.

"Amazing"

"I should get them for my wedding"

"Yes, the dancing sprites certainly live up to their name"

Lucy smiled and bowed. It was good to get all that off her chest. In a matter of hours she had lost everything and probably gotten them all back. The fact that she had to dance for a bunch of rich pompous fools after her near death experience was a small price to pay.

She would find them. Her friends. They would be a family again even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**YEAH! READ and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own fairy tail! i only own this plot!**

**AN: I hate people who red every chapter and comment on how stupid it is, if you don't like the story from chapter 1 then don't go unto chapter 2**

**AN2: I won't update as fast as this all the time, i'm kinda on a small holiday so i have a bit of time to myself, it ends Monday though**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Diary's, Charlie and a Pirate Ship**

Maria patted Lucy on the back as she walked back inside "Amazing as always Lucy!" she turned to Wendy "It's your time sweetie...wait, where's Charlie?"

Wendy blinked; not knowing that Charlie was with her in this world, she began to think back to when she woke up, she hadn't even looked around the room and had simply left to try and find someone she knew…was Charlie in the room?

Mari gave an exasperated sigh "Don't tell me you left her! Ugh! Now you can't perform" Maria turned to the group of ladies who either were putting on clothes, chatting or eating from the tray of food on a table "Wendy left Charlie, I need someone to step in for her!"

Two girls stepped up "We can dance in her place"

Maria nodded "Good, hop to it then!"

Lucy watched the two girls hurry out before going over to Wendy "Aren't you happy Charlie is here?"

Wendy nodded a beaming smile on her face "Very!"

"Well lets go then, we have to search our rooms remember?"

"We can't just leave like that Lucy-san, Miss Maria will be worried"

Lucy sighed "Right, Maria, I forgot about her…oh and leave off the honorific Wendy, we're friends right?" Wendy smiled and watched as Lucy stalked over to where the beautiful woman stood "Hey, Maria, can Wendy and I leave, we have something important to do"

"If you want, but you'll be missing the food"

"I'm sure" Lucy waved goodbye before motioning to Wendy to follow.

* * *

The sun was setting when they left the mansion. "It's so pretty" Lucy whispered in awe, watching the colours dance over the sea; she had never seen anything like this before in her world.

Wendy didn't hear what Lucy said since her mind was on something completely different "Do you know what happened to the other 'us'?" She asked

"My best guess is that our souls melded, I know how to dance but what I did in there was not something I could never do before, apparently we got the talents of our counterparts but not the memories"

Wendy hopped up a few crates before front flipping down "I don't see any magic, but I know I still have mine…that's the only way I could sense the change"

Lucy stopped at a store, looking at the clothing displayed at the windows, she had to admit that they weren't all that different from her world "Magic was being banned in our world…maybe its already been banned here"

"I hope not" Wendy whispered in despair

Lucy sighed, moving away from the window "We'll find out sooner or later…now let's go ask someone for directions…I we're lost"

* * *

Lucy plopped down on her bed. Wendy had gone over to her room to see if Charlie could still talk and to find out anything she could from the cat…if the cat could talk. Hopefully the cat knew half of things they wanted to know.

After spending a few minutes on her small but comfortable bed she stood and turned on the light in the room "If I had a diary, where would I keep it?" she asked herself as she searched the closet and the bathroom and the small desk she hadn't noticed before.

Finally she checked under the bed and found a small suitcase. She opened it and found that it was empty save for the small expensive looking wooden box in its centre, the box had 'Lucy' written on it in gold with black gems encrusting the golden lock.

She flipped it open and removed the small, pink lace trimmed book on top; the book also had her name on it. Below the book were letters, pictures and magazine strips. She took up one of the letters; its paper was getting yellow along the edges, showing its age.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Happy birthday, we hope you see many more sweetie!_

_From Mom and Dad _

This one had obviously been given to her with a present from her parents. There were lots of pictures of her when she was a little girl; apparently she had lived in a mansion with her parents…so she had been rich even in this world.

She took out a magazine strip

_Layla Heartfilia found dead Date: X777_

_Yesterday at around noon, gunshots were heard around Heartfilia Mansion. Upon investigation it was found that Ms Heartfilia was shot to death in her beloved garden. Sources tell us that Ms. Heartfilia was in possession of a gem worth millions, a gem said to be from a dragon-who we all know disappeared years ago. It was all in vain though, as Ms. Heartfilia did not have the gem with her at that point in time. Let us all pray for the safety of her family._

Her heart broke. So her mother was plagued with misfortune in this world as well. The gem they had killed her for was most likely the dark Heart scale around her neck…so it was worth millions, well that was surprising.

She took out another magazine strip

_Heartfilia Mansion Burnt down Date: X779_

_Heartfilia mansion was attacked by a dark fire mage intent on taking anything of value. Jude Heartfilia and many others perished. Luckily by the grace of God young Lucy Heartfilia was out with one of the maids shopping. Ms Heartfilia has inherited very little from her parents as dept collectors have taken what other properties her parents had, as sad as it may be Ms Heartfilia only has what her parents left in the bank in their wills, which only contains around 5 million crowns. Ms Heartfilia will be placed in the local orphanage as she has no living relatives. Let us pray for her safety._

Maybe she just wasn't created to have both her parents. It brought only a few tears to her eyes. She flipped through the other magazine strips and found nothing of importance other than an article ton pirates raiding a town. It made her slightly excited to know that pirates were still up and around in this world.

She closed the box but kept the diary out. She skipped through the first few entries which had things about the maids at her house, and the presents she got for her birthday. She stopped at the first one on the orphanage.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate it here; they all look at me weird and whisper things behind my back. They call me the 'fallen princess'. The caretakers hate me. They give me ugly looking clothes, while the other kids have pretty things on! They say I have money and shouldn't be here with kids that truly need families._

_People are vile, when my Mom and Dad were alive they were all so nice but once they were gone they turned into monsters. I hate going outside, the people in town stare at me all weird and point. They always hike up the price whenever I go shopping for the orphanage so the caretakers stopped sending me._

_I wish my Mom and Dad were still here. Daddy wasn't all that nice after Mommy died but I still loved him, he was just stressed out after mom. I miss him._

_The box Mommy put my special items in wasn't destroyed in the fire; the people who found it said it has special protection on it. Maybe Mommy put them on...well I'm glad it's safe! Now I have pictures of Mom and Dad!_

_The school at the orphanage sucks! They never pick on me because I know all the answers and they hate it when I correct the teachers. Shouldn't they be happy I corrected them? Well that's all for today! Bye dairy!_

She flipped some more before stopping

_Dear Diary_

_They banned magic yesterday, it hasn't even been a good 5 months since my Dad died and they already put a Bann on magic. I know I should be happy because now no one will die like my Dad. But I'm angry; it's like their suppressing the people! Not all magic is bad! My mom was a celestial guardian, she left me a few keys in her vault, but I won't tell anyone._

_There going around and searching vaults for magical and items and homes, luckily I withdrew all my stuff already, I might be young but I can be very persuasive when I want. _

_I'm running away from the orphanage tomorrow night. I hate it here and I don't want the government taking away the stuff I have. So until next time, bye diary!_

So magic had been banned. That's why she didn't see anyone using it. It made her pissed, especially since it reminded her that her friends from her world were dead because of the stupid Bann. She skimmed the remaining entries. Her counterpart had jumped a ship that had taken her to another country. There she had met Maria who was kind enough to take her in and make her a part of the Dancing Sprites, who were a travelling dance group. Maria was the one who taught her to dance…and apparently how to shoot a gun properly for self defense.

Wendy had come aboard 2 yrs ago. Wendy had also run away from her own orphanage, only this time it was in fear of going to prison. The government was going around and checking for dragon slayers or magic users. If a person was found to be a magic user they were either sold into slavery or sent to prison where they either rot in jail or died from execution.

Dragon slayers were thought of as highly dangerous because of their magic and were to be put to death immediately. Dragons had been dangerous and their protégés were seen the same. The government feared an up rise from them. Most dragon slayers were dead because the government had seen to it; they had created a powerful spell that killed dragon slayers within minutes.

Lucy had been the only person Wendy told about her magic type or even the fact that she had magic. Lucy in return had told her about her keys.

Maria had taught Wendy how to throw knives. Maria's lessons were helpful because they wouldn't have to resort to using magic to fight.

The latest entry in the diary was about them doing a concert at a counts party. That was probably what she had just come back from.

With the last entry read Lucy raised to her feet, she had curled up on the bed to read the book. She packed up the box and slid the suitcase back to its hidden position. It was time for bed; she could speak to Wendy tomorrow.

She changed into a nightgown before slipping under her sheets. This would be her first night in a new world…it wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Lucy woke to a soft knocking on her door. She groaned "Who is it?" She mumbled "Its Wendy" came back a voice. She twirled a bit more in bed before standing and opening the door. Wendy was already dressed in a simple red dress with her hair in two ponytails, Charlie was in her arms.

Once the girl was inside and Lucy had locked back the door Charlie hopped to the desk, standing on two feet "Wendy told me everything, you're both from a different world. I've already seen your coming with my visions and all so Don't worry I'll keep the secret, you're both the same as far as I can see" Charlie said in her usual uppity voice.

"Charlie told me that magic was banned and how we met…and why we met…I can't use my powers Lucy, I'll be killed"

Lucy nodded "I know, I read my diary" she plopped down on her bed and Wendy took the small space left "We should stay with the dance group, they travel all over, so we'll have a good chance of searching for our friends"

"I can't wait to see them again" Wendy whispered

Lucy smiled "Me too Wendy, Me too"

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Lucy asked as she handed her suitcase to a man, it held all her clothes and whatever else she had in the hotel.

Maria sighed "The village is having a festival next week and it's barred for only the villagers, the ports will be closed from tonight onwards to that time. We can't stay for that long. Elizabeth is sick and the closest island with the treatment is 2 days away…we have to leave today"

"But with _pirates_?" Lucy asked. Sure she had been excited about the whole pirate business, but if what she read about them was true at all then they were not to be trusted. But here they were asking a group of pirates called 'The Black dogs' for a ride to the closest island. Of course it wasn't free; the money they had to pay was preposterous! But Maria didn't seem to care.

"Come on Lucy, it'll be fun, it's the sea" Wendy said from her position up on the deck, she was peering down at Maria and Lucy who had yet to get on board.

Lucy sighed "Fine fine, just, no one blames me if something goes wrong" she marched on board to where Wendy was still looking over board "Wendy, we'll be setting sail soon, get over here I have something to say to you" Lucy found out she was rather protective of the little dragon slayer, she had been protective in the other world and was even more so in this one.

Wendy turned and ran over "Hai Lucy?"

"We'll be sleeping on the deck, they have no beds, we'll be getting some sheets to cover in but that's it and also they aren't giving us any food so we'll have to endure hunger for 2 days okay?"

Wendy nodded "After Grandeneey left me I went much longer than 2 days without food, I can handle it"

Lucy sighed "Good, I was worried you couldn't" she held the younger girls hand "Let's go sit with the other girls"

* * *

A day had already passed since they set sail and already Lucy was fed up. The men constantly tried to touch parts of her body _they should not touch _making up stupid reason as 'compensation for the ride' this was why she had warned Maria! She swore, if any of those freaks ever tried anything with Wendy she would shoot off their manhood.

"Wendy, don't leave my side and keep Charlie close" Wendy seemed to step closer and hold Charlie even tighter as they walked to the side of the boat. They ensured to stay on the side with the least amount of men. Most of the other girls were mingling or still curled under sheets.

The sun was over head since it was noon, giving the sea a sparkly colour "Lucy! Look!" Wendy whispered in shock, pointing at what looked to be a mass of water shaped much like a woman with the tail of a fish.

"Those are mermaids" Charlie whispered, talking as softly as she could "Peaceful creatures, it is their cousins the Sirens you should fear"

The mermaids swam to the side of the ship, waving up at them "Hi!" Wendy said happily. Lucy smiled, this was probably the happiest she had seen Wendy since they came to this world.

More mermaids came, doing beautiful displays in the sea; they even gave Wendy a pretty sea shell. It was a pretty light blue that seemed to sparkle.

"A shell given by a mermaid is rare, you should cherish it Wendy, it comes from their kingdom" Charlie had informed them.

Suddenly the mermaids stopped playing and looked around in worry, they kept making signs as if trying to tell them to turn back "What do u think its saying?" Lucy asked Wendy

Wendy shrugged. One of the mermaids gestured to the shell and Wendy consciously placed it at her ear _"Run! Hurry! You are in danger! An enemy ship approaches!"_ the voice was soft and soothing, it rang through the shell and Wendy realized it was a mermaid speaking. The shell could translate what was said.

The mermaids disappeared once Wendy heard what they wanted to say "Lucy, they say an enemy ship is coming!" Wendy gasped in shock.

Lucy looked confused "How do you know that Wendy?"

"The shell, the shell translated it"

Lucy blinked slowly "Okay…then we need to tell the captain."

They hurried to the captain's cabin and pounded on the door, it took a few minutes for the lazy captain to answer the door. He was a red haired, gruff looking man. He was dressed in a loose fitting pants and a tight sleeveless black shirt, a white bandana was around his head.

"What?!" he hissed

Lucy pushed her way inside, followed by Wendy "You need to turn this ship around"

"What?" he asked

Wendy held up a shell "A mermaid told us that an enemy ship is coming"

The man's eye zoned in on the shell "You talked to a mermaid and got a shell? Do you know how rare those things are? Give it to me; I can sell it for some big bills!"

Lucy pushed Wendy behind her "No, it's hers. Look, just turn this ship around!"

"No can do little lady, plus, we can take whoever it is"

Lucy growled, ready to resort to physical persuasion when she was cut off by a loud explosion and the screams of the women on board.

"The main sails been hit!" someone shouted

"Shit!" The captain hissed before grabbing his sword and hurrying outside.

Lucy poked her head outside, Maria had huddled all the women together and was now speaking to the captain "We can help!" Maria said to the man who was dishing out orders to get weapons

"No you can't! All you women get down the hatch, you're in our way"

"Some of us know how to fight!"

"Some of you, not all of you! Get down the damn hatch!" he walked off but not before telling someone to get the woman down the hatch.

"Wait" Maria said as a man was pushing her down the small hole on the deck "where are Wendy and Lucy? Let me go! I have to find them!" The man pushed the protesting woman down the hole and promptly locked it with a bolt.

Lucy watched all this before turning her gaze to the sea, a large ship was closing in. It had a red symbol on its main sail that she couldn't make out. It wasn't huge but it was definitely larger than the ship they were currently on and this one held a crew of 40. She watched the ship until it was close enough to make out the symbol, a gasp shot from her mouth when she saw it.

It was the symbol of a phoenix, the symbol of Fairy Tail.

People started swinging aboard from ropes and already Lucy spotted Gray, decked out in black pants with no shirt and his Fairy Tail symbol on his chest. He wielded a sword and was expertly using it. Before she could see anything else she shut the door.

"Who are they Lucy?" Wendy asked

Lucy turned her eyes on the curious girl "Fairy Tail, our guild are a band of pirates! Pirates!"

"Ah" Wendy said before it finally clicked what Lucy had said "What?!"

Lucy paced the room "We need to get aboard, if Gray's here then so is everyone else"

Wendy nodded enthusiastically "Yes! We get to be pirates!"

"Not yet Wendy, we have to actually get on board first…Charlie can you carry Wendy and I if Wendy used her magic to help you a bit?"

"Yes"

Lucy nodded "Then let's go" She grabbed Wendy and shot out of the cabin, they ran through the fighting pirates all the way to the quarterdeck where Lucy held Wendy around the waist "Don't scream" she whispered before she Promptly jumped off. Charlie followed and sprouted her wings, grabbing Lucy's blouse

"Need a little help here" The exceed gasped as she struggled to fly to the other ship

Wendy cupped her lips "Sky Dragon Roar" she said it lightly and only let out a bit of air, only enough to get them high enough for Charlie to get them aboard.

They landed behind a bunch of barrels. Crew men were still jumping from ship to ship and Lucy took this opportunity to slink from behind the barrels and down a nearby hatch. It led to the kitchens where they hid behind another bunch of barrels.

"We'll be safe for now" Lucy whispered

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open when she heard the hatch bang open, the sound of someone jumping down awoke Wendy and Charlie. The person was getting closer to their spot and Lucy covered Wendy's mouth to keep the girl from screaming.

The person grabbed Lucy's blouse and pulled her up. Who she saw brought tears to her eyes. The familiar pink hair was all she needed to see "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship!"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I don't own fairy tail! i only own this plot!**

**AN: I hate people who read every chapter and comment on how stupid it is, if you don't like the story from chapter 1 then don't go unto chapter 2**

**AN2: I have one word to say for my LATE update "EXAMS" all my stories have been suffering from late updates and i am so sorry. Especially to a 'Guest' reviewer who asked me to update for their birthday...i didn't see it until 3 days after...sorry...  
**

**AN3: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story! and those of you who actually spent the time to read it! :)**

**An4: I am the only one loving the new look for the site?**

**AN5: Read _and_ Review**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Captain's and Misinterpretations  
**

Lucy looked into the familiar black eyes, fighting the urge to wrap him in a tight hug as her mind screamed at her that 'her' Natsu was dead and that 'this' Natsu didn't even know who she was.

"Answer me! Who are you?" Natsu growled, his eyes flashing

"Please don't hurt Lucy!" Wendy shouted, jumping from her spot to stand in front of Natsu "We just wanted to get away from those pirates! They were horrid and the only place we could go was here…"

Natsu seemed to calm down and lowered Lucy to the floor "Oh, well how'd you get over here?" he asked crossing his arms and staring at them.

Lucy found herself at a momentary loss of words as she examined Natsu's clothes. It looked exactly like what he wore when they entered the Grand Magic tournament with the exception of the white borders being red and the Fairy Tail symbol being absent. She also noticed that he didn't have the Fairy Tail tattoo and around his waist was a sword; it was plain and didn't really catch her attention.

She blinked away the pain she felt at seeing him in the exact same outfit she saw him die in and promptly lifted Charlie out of Wendy's arms "We'll tell you how but you have to promise that no one will find out" she knew he wouldn't tell a soul because if her presumptions were correct then he was still a dragon slayer and knew what it was like to be hunted because those of his kind were put to death upon capture.

Like Lucy predicted, Natsu nodded in agreement.

Charlie jumped into the air and spread her wings "I can fly" she said haughtily, crossing her arms and staring down at him as if she expected him to bow down and worship her.

"Wow!" Natsu shouted "You're just like Happy!"

That statement made Lucy and Wendy aware that most if not everyone from their dimension was probably on this ship.

"So" Natsu said after staring at Charlie for a few seconds "Where should we drop you off? The closest Island is a day away"

"Drop-off?" Lucy asked in confusion

"Well yeah!" Natsu said crossing his arms behind his head "I'm assuming you girls have somewhere to go…we looted the ship so your things are probably up-top, I'll give them back to you"

Lucy didn't really want to get separated from her friends after just meeting them "We aren't headed for the next island" she said swiftly

"Well, the next island after that is 2 days away; "

Lucy shook her head

"The one after that is 4 days"

Lucy once more shook her head

"Um…the one after that one is a week, but that's as far as I can take you"

"Yes! That's where we're headed" Lucy shouted, deciding that in the one week she would somehow find a way to convince Natsu to make them stay.

"Oi Natsu!" a very familiar voice shouted from the deck, stopping Natsu from saying anything else "Where'd you go! Erza's mad and I'm not taking any of your beating!"

The sound of footsteps walking by echoed and once it was gone Lucy and Wendy turned their gaze on Natsu "Are you Natsu?" Wendy forced herself to ask "If you are then someone is looking for you"

Natsu shrugged "That person is far from important, it's just stupid Gray"

"Is this Erza person the captain of the ship? He must be really strong" Lucy said in fake awe, feeling more than a bit stupid that she had just called Erza a man.

Natsu was silent for a few seconds before he fell to the ground in laughter "Hahaha! Erza! A man!" he slammed his fist repeatedly into the ground as he rolled around, tears leaking from his eyes "So appropriate!"

His voice was so loud that Lucy doubted the people on board hadn't heard him. Her assumption was confirmed when the sound of the hatch bagging open was heard and seconds later none other than Gray Fullbuster was standing directly next Wendy.

He was, thankfully, fully clothed. Like Natsu his clothing was similar to the Gray from her time, the only difference was that his clothing wasn't that from the Grand Magic Tournament, instead it was the same suit he wore when they got back from Tenrou Island; he also had a sword strapped ground his waist.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned, crossing his arms and staring down at Wendy "Are you two the reason Natsu ran off?"

"Oi Gray!" Natsu shouted, regaining control of his body and rising to his feet "Leave them alone, they escaped from those idiotic fools we just robbed silly, we're dropping them off at Methril Island"

Gray rolled his eyes "I don't really care, but you're the one who has to explain it to Erza" Gray turned and disappeared back up the hatch.

"Maybe we should go too, it isn't really comfortable down here" Lucy whispered, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Alright, follow me, I have to introduce you to Erza first" Natsu went up the hatch first then Wendy and Lucy. Charlie flew out afterwards.

To Lucy it was like she was seeing the ship for the first time. The last time, which was mere minutes ago she had been in such a hurry to hide that she hadn't really examined it properly. It wasn't extravagant, far from it. The main sail was black and had Fairy Tail's symbol boldly imprinted on it with gold embroidery lining its rims.

To the total opposite of the main sail she spotted what was most likely to be the Captains cabin, everything was commonplace aboard a pirate ship. Some people she had never seen before were wiping the deck while others were manning the sails. There were even some simply standing idly by chattering.

None of them seemed to notice her or Wendy as they followed Natsu inside the Captains cabin where they saw Erza sitting idly around a small table pilled with maps sipping tea. She was in her usual suit of armor with her hair fanning out behind her.

"Are they the reason you ran off from my very important conversation?" Erza asked, taking a sip from her tea "They are stowaways I presume, most likely from that ship"

Natsu chuckled and waltzed in to plop down on a small bed in the corner of the small cabin. A small circular window and a small closet was everything else the room held.

Lucy wondered if Natsu should really be walking all around Erza's cabin like this because obviously Erza was the Captain.

"They need their stuff back, it's probably in the loot, I promised to get them to Methril Island so that's where we're headed"

Erza growled and Lucy feared for Natsu's life "We already have a set course Natsu!"

Natsu returned the fierce glare Erza wore "Well I'm Captain and I say we're changing course and heading for Methril Island!"

Lucy suppressed a gasp…Natsu…was the CAPTAIN?!

Erza sighed "Fine…but they are not staying…we won't have a repeat of last time" she stood and left sparing Lucy and Wendy only a moment's glance.

Lucy let out a shaky breath; Erza seemed as scary as usual. A smile threatened to appear on her face when she realized she had her family back.

"I'm Wendy Marvel and this is Charlie" Wendy said, giving a small bow, the little girl chose to take the initiative to officially introduce herself "Thank you for your assistance Natsu-san"

Natsu grinned "It was nothing…though I guess I should apologize to Lucy for roughing her up a bit"

Lucy smiled "It's alright…so…you're the Captain"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, No! I was just a bit surprised; you don't really strike me as the Captain type"

Natsu's eyes seemed to darken at her words and Lucy wondered if maybe she had said something wrong "Natsu?" she asked timidly, walking up to rest her hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?"

He shrugged off her touch "Its nothing…you just reminded me of someone" he stayed silent for a few seconds as he plastered back on his fake smile. Lucy knew from experience that the dragon slayer was hurting from something personal but she chose to leave him be, with their current relationship he would not open up.

Wendy watched the small exchange before speaking "Where will we sleep Natsu-san, the men's quarters are most likely below the deck…is there a female quarters also?"

Natsu scratched behind his head "Well…no, we used to though…but not anymore"

Wendy was puzzled "So where does Erza-san sleep"

"She's not considered female"

The blunt answer made Lucy laughed; Wendy on the other hand was not "So where will we sleep?" The young dragon slayer asked "Methril Island is a week away? You aren't going to make us sleep on deck like the other pirates are you?"

Natsu looked offended "Of course not! Wendy, you'll be sleeping with Erza, her bed is large enough to hold you, after all you're very small…but you Lucy…you'll have to sleep with me"

Lucy, to Natsu's surprise, made no protest. She was quite used to Natsu falling asleep in her bed or waking up with him beside her to be fazed by sleeping with him. To her it was commonplace. A small shuffle under Natsu's sheets garnered everyone's attention. They all stared until a blue furry tail appeared followed by a furry body and lastly a head.

"Happy?" Lucy whispered

Natsu's sharp beady eyes turned on her "How did you know his name" his glare shook her to the core, usually it wasn't targeted at her "Answer me"

Wendy came to the rescue "You told us Natsu-san, remember? When Charlie flew, you said she was just like 'Happy' so we assumed that cat was Happy"

He seemed to stop and ponder, as if scanning his mind for that particular conversation. "Oh" he chuckled nervously when he finally remembered "Sorry again Lucy…so how about we go get your things?"

* * *

Natsu snuggled into the sheets, it was so warm…and soft and it smelled like a mixture of honey and jasmine…was nice combination. He gripped these odd sheets even tighter, determined to keep them as close to him as possible; maybe they were the reason he had no nightmares tonight, for that alone he was grateful.

Wow, these pillows were so squishy and warm; they even had the same scent as the sheets…they were oddly shaped though. He snuggled his head even closer to their warmth only to be awarded with an odd squeak and an enraged shout of his name…could pillows talk? He put the question to the back of his mind and instead once more tried to snuggle into the odd pillows.

A loud shriek was followed pain exploding in the side of his head and his handing on the cold floor. He snapped his eyes open, enraged at whoever had separated him from his comfort zone. His eyes landed on a flushed Lucy, she looked to be trying her best to keep her anger under control as she made a fist with one hand. She was clad in the blue pajama's she had worn to bed.

Natsu didn't notice the way she was using her other hand to try and cover her breast even though they practically already were covered. Instead he was trying to figure out why she had punched him, the light brushing on her soft hand showed that she had been the assailant.

"Why did you hit me?!" He growled, standing to his feet and pointing an accusing finger in her face "I do the humble thing and offer you a place in my bed and you punch me?!"

"Natsu" she said, sounding as if she was trying to placate her rage "You were on the ground when I woke up a few hours ago-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence "That's because I knew no girl would feel comfortable sleeping with a man she doesn't know!" He paused for a second in his rant "Wait…how did I get in the bed?"

Lucy continued as if she hadn't been interrupted "And I though, what a nice guy you are, trying to make me feel comfortable…so I moved you onto the bed…"

"If you're the one who put me their then why did you punch me off?!"

Lucy's face took on an even brighter shade of red "Shut up!" she snarled, taking Natsu by complete surprise since he thought Lucy was a kind sweet girl, poor Natsu.

"Imagine my surprise when I wake up to find your arms wrapped so tightly around my waist I could barely move?! Plus you were only in your boxers!" She swatted away his pointed finger which had by now slowly lowered "That wasn't even the worst part! I let you get away with holding my waist but when you started fondling my BREAST it was NOT acceptable!"

Natsu stared at Lucy like she was a new species of protozoan "I- I never touched you! I was-" he paused mid-speech when that sweet honey jasmine scent reached his nose, now that he was awake he realized what or who exactly it was coming from.

A look of horror consumed Natsu's face and if possible he flushed darker than Lucy "O-Oh…I-I'm so sorry Luce!" The nickname simply rolled off his lips in his fluster.

Lucy's anger seemed to dissipate when she heard the familiar nickname. This Natsu was so similar to hers but at the same time he wasn't 'her Natsu'. She had loved her Natsu, but her Natsu was dead and she was still beginning to come to terms with that. She liked this Natsu…but she didn't love him, at least not yet…it was like she was slowly falling in love all over again.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered in worry, he had expected her to go into a full rant about injustice; but instead she had gone completely silent "are you alright? I didn't mean it, I swear"

Lucy slipped from the bed "I'm going out for a bit" she said before leaving his cabin and stepping out into the cold night air.

Natsu stood where he was for a bit, completely puzzled. With a sigh he slipped on his pants and shoes then grabbed Lucy's slippers and left the Cabin. He didn't even have to look for her. She was in the centre of the deck twirling around on her feet.

She looked sad, Natsu concluded and even her dance screamed her sorrow. He could smell the tears that were falling from her face. He started to feel guilty, had what he done really made her so depressed?

She stopped and her body seemed to lose all its energy. Her legs gave out and he moved forward to catch her. She gripped his shirt for support "Natsu" she whispered in a trembling voice.

"I'm so sorry Luce, I didn't mean it, really" The nickname seemed to have stuck

Lucy sniveled "Its not you…" that was the understatement of the year "It not you…" those words seemed to echo in her head. He wasn't the one she loved…he was dead. She would come to love this Natsu, that she knew but at this moment she was just so depressed because he was not 'her Natsu'.

Natsu almost sighed in relief when he heard he wasn't the one at fault. He didn't ask her why she was crying, it was an unspoken rule on the ship that whatever you didn't want to share would not be pushed out of you.

"Come on Lucy, its cold outside, let's get you back in bed" he picked her up bridal style and brought her back inside the warm cabin. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

She caught his hand before he could move away. He looked at her in confusion "Its cold on the floor so I'll let you sleep next to me"

"I-I don't know Luce, I don't really like being punched awake"

Lucy rolled her eyes before tugging him down next to her "Just don't fondle me, okay?" she gave him a small smile before turning her back to him.

Natsu lay tensely next to her until he was positive her breath had evened out and she had fallen asleep. Only then did he relax, after all what if she had suddenly changed her mind and punched him again?

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched the ship tear rip through the ocean. It was rather boring. Gray was off somewhere doing whatever; he had been with her for a total of 30 minutes simply trying to find out who she was and how she got into this situation. He also wanted to know if Natsu had 'done unseemly things' to her. Wendy had decided to act as the ships temporary doctor and had been in the medical bay since. The use of her powers were irrelevant since she proved to have memories of various illnesses and their cures, no doubt from her counterpart.

Erza had been the one to wake her up this morning and drag her outside. The red head had then proceeded to inform her that whatever was seen or done was never to leave the ship. By passing this rule would result in death.

With a sigh she stared up at the sky. It was truly boring.

"Lucy!"

She looked around at the sound of her name and spotted Natsu running over to her. He was carrying a torn shirt and trousers.

"You look bored so I decided to give you work!" he said as if his plan was the best thing since sliced cheese "Can you patch these up? I ripped them some time ago but...no one here can sew"

Lucy sighed "Sure, I have nothing better to do now do I? I think I have some thread and stuff in my trunk…Are you coming are not?"

She entered 'Their cabin' as she had begun to term it and went over to the small trunk that was in the corner of the room. Natsu threw down the clothes on the bed before beginning his search for Happy. The blue talking cat was usually curled up on the bed asleep but he was nowhere to be found.

"Kyaaa!"

Natsu swiveled on his feet, his hand already wrapped around the hilt of his sword "What is it Lucy?" he asked as he looked around for danger "Are you hurt?"

It wasn't Lucy who answered "Natsu! Save me! A blon-blonde Witch is trying to eat me!"

Natsu watched in confusion as Lucy turned to him, her hand wrapped securely around Happy's neck "Neh Natsu" She whispered softly, fixing him with a heated glare "Do you mind explaining to me why Happy was sleeping in my trunk?"

Immediately Natsu's hands were up in surrender "I did nothing Luce" he said as he slowly backed away.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out, large balls of tears leaking from his eyes "Don't leave me!"

Natsu glanced at the door then back at the she-devil that he now knew was Lucy. His life or Happy's. Well that was an easy decision to make.

* * *

Wendy finally decided to take a break. She had been at it since dawn, the amount of illnesses on the ship was tantamount…then again this was Fairy Tail. Natsu had gotten her a small cabin under the deck that was filled with various items. When she had asked who had been the doctor before her she was met with silence which drew her to the conclusion that whoever that doctor was he/she had left an impact on Natsu.

Charlie had gone off with Erza to god knows where so Wendy was all by herself as she made her way to the Captain's cabin. Lucy was most likely there; she felt terrible for leaving Lucy by herself so she was going to try and cheer her up…or beg for forgiveness

Wendy stilled when she saw the large crowd outside of the Cabin. She walked up and became completely red in the face when she heard what everyone had been listening to so intently.

A soft groan was heard the Lucy's voice "N-Natsu! S-Stop"

"No! I'm staying on top until you give me what I want Lucy"

There was a thud then a groan "Aha! Now I'm on top"

Wendy started to shake when she heard a squeal then another thud and a soft moan, no doubt from Lucy "And now I'm on top again"

Erza…who just so happened to pass by at that moment went as stiff as a stone and as red as a tomato "O-Oi" she managed to say "G-Give them s-some privacy!"

The men grumbled as they shuffled away. Gray, who was at the forefront of it all, was starting to formulate plans of blackmail for Natsu once he had the chance.

Wendy looked at Erza and nearly fumbled when she saw the tears of joy running down her face "Finally" she whispered "Finally you're getting over Lisanna…oh Kami I thank you"

* * *

_2 Minutes before Wendy arrived_

Lucy had gone off on a lecture of personal space and 'animal fur' where it was not wanted. She wasn't half as fast or as strong as Natsu which was why when he pounced on her, sending them both to the floor. He attacked her sides with his fingers trying his best to get her to loosen her gold on Happy.

Lucy bit her lip, she refused to admit defeat. She groaned as she struggled to keep herself under control, adamantly keeping Happy firmly squished in her bosom "N-Natsu! S-Stop!"

"No! I'm staying on top until you give me what I want Lucy" To prove his point he straddled her waist, refusing to cease his ministrations.

She would not lose, she decided and with a show of flexibility she managed to twirl her feet around him and throw him over. He groaned when his head connected with the ground "Aha! Now I'm on top." Her moment only lasted a few seconds as Natsu's hands shot back to her sides. She squealed and lost her concentration in trying to keep him pinned to the floor; he threw her over. She moaned in pain when her head once again connected with the floor. Damn it that hurt!

"And now I'm on top again" The pain made her blurry for a few seconds and in those few seconds Happy managed to pull himself free.

"Natsu!" the blue Exceed cried in happiness "You saved me!"

Natsu caught the blue fur ball and removed himself from atop Lucy "A battle well fought Luce" he told her as he offered his hand.

With a sigh Lucy took the offered assistance "Next-time you won't be so lucky…now come on, let me fix those torn patches you call clothes"

* * *

Neither Lucy nor Natsu could explain why everyone kept congratulating them when they left the cabin a few minutes later. Erza went into a rambling mess when Natsu asked what was going on and Gray merely mumbled 'blackmail' when they asked him.

Finally Lucy found Wendy and decided to ask her. Natsu had gone off somewhere to try and batter the information out of someone else.

When the question was posed Wendy went red in the face but answered all the same "Well…you see…"

….

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
